


Scientists See Mythical Creatures, Too

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [31]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff





	Scientists See Mythical Creatures, Too

As a scientist, this infuriated him to no end. There’s no way that he saw what he was thinking. It was just his imagination. The combination of too little sleep and too much hope at once. 

But as a human, a person, this sparked something inside of him. 

He didn’t tell anyone, of course. If he did, and if he was lucky, he might lose the trust of a few of his colleagues. If he wasn’t, he might get kicked out of his profession and shunned by the entire science community. 

So it was vital that he keep this secret until he was sure. Really sure. 

He spent a few nights after the incident trying to forget it, making excuses for himself. Human error, he reasoned. Just like in nearly every experiment, it was just human error. Incorrect interpretation of the given information to produce a flawed conclusion. Nothing more than that. 

It didn’t work. Although all logic told him that he was wrong, although years of research told him that he was wrong, although his entire career told him that he was wrong, there was something deeper than all of that told him that what he saw was right. 

He dove into research. He checked out every book on mythical creatures and searched the internet for sightings for nearly a week. It started to show as well. With his actual scientific research to do, and his secret project on the side he guessed that he might be able to get four hours of sleep a night, while still doing all of his work and making good progress on his personal project. 

Four hours, he thought at the time after doing the math, I was able to survive four years of high school with four hours of sleep a night. I should be fine.

He felt like death by the third day. Everyone was starting to notice. His team of scientists were starting to notice that he was chugging coffee like a college student and his working was starting to look a little sloppy. 

He wasn’t going to be able to keep this up for much longer. It only took a few more days to pin down what he thought it might be. 

A siren. 

He saw a siren on that day. And the more he thought about it, the more sure he was about. The singing he heard that day, the bright blue polished scales. 

It almost felt like a distant memory, even though it was no longer than two weeks ago. 

-

“I need a break,” Arin had said, running his free hand through his hand while putting the packet of papers on Ross’s desk. “I mean it.” 

The last week had just been too much for him to handle. He needed to go on a walk. GEt away from all this work and all of these chemicals. Get some fresh air. 

The coastline is only a few minute’s drive away from his lab, and that’s the first place he went. Since the weather was getting a little stormy, the entire place was empty. 

The water was grey and choppy, and the sky looked angry. The sand was a flat yellow that day. 

But the flash of almost metallically bright blue scales seemed to make the beach a mythical land. Curly hair and tan skin, Arin was stunned for a moment. 

“What?” 

It’s neck snapped to Arin, who was shocked and quiet. They were only on that beach together for a few seconds, yet Arin remembered almost every second of it. 

The siren, or whatever it was, had brown eyes. Curly hair. Shiny sky blue scales. Just the tiniest bit of stubble starting to show. A thin frame. 

And a voice that could probably send Arin into cardiac arrest. 

-

Arin took a day off after his discovery. No one complained about it either. They were all a little worried about their team leader, who just seemed to be getting more and more exhausted with every passing day of the last week. Arin drove back to the beach where he saw the siren, nearly a month ago. 

Again, the weather was rough and no one was there to see him. But this time, he was really alone. No mermaid. Just him. 

“Are you there?” Arin felt a wave of embarrassment only for a second, then quickly pushed it away. No one was here to judge him.

No reply except for what seemed like the muted sounds of the world around him. 

“I know what you are. A siren, right? I saw you a while ago, I just wanna talk.” Arin was shouting now, not caring if anyone was close enough to hear his madness. Still, the ocean just continued to crash onto the beach. Seagulls cawed from somewhere far away. 

No sign of a mythical creature. No mermaid. No voice that could convince him to swim to the depths of the ocean. 

“C’mon! I did research about this! What else do I gotta do, bring fish flakes?” Arin shouted with a flare of anger. 

And his heart nearly stopped when he heard a snort from the water. Maybe a dozen feet out into the water, a face poked out from the dark water, but it disappeared under the grey waves. Arin lost sight of him. 

“You like jokes?” Arin muttered to himself. Jokes. He didn’t think that… it would be that simple.

“Um… why does the mermaid wear seashells!” Arin shouts, hoping that maybe he’ll get a reply. 

“Why?” The siren is much closer than he was just a few moments ago. His eyes are sparked with curiosity. 

“Be-Because she grew out of her B-shells.” Arin stammers. The siren’s laughter rings out through the beach, and he’s giggling so hard that tiny ripples are visible in the water. 

“I know a few mermaids who’ll take offense to that, good human.” he says, flashing a smile. “What’s your name?” 

“Arin.” 

“Arin. I’m Danny.” he says with a nod. “I like your jokes.” 

“Thanks, I’ll be here all week.” 

Danny smiles, and then dives back to the open ocean. 

Arin takes a moment to process what just happened. 

“Well shit.”


End file.
